Wireless technology provides a mechanism for either replacing or extending traditional wired networks including, but not limited to, local area networks, personal area networks, and metropolitan area networks among others. Using radio frequency or non-radio frequency technology, wireless networks transmit and receive data over the air, through walls, ceilings and even cement structures without wired cabling.
A wireless network allows a mobile user to connect a local area network through a wireless connection according to a wireless protocol. Wireless protocols include, but are not limited to, IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11c, 802.11g, HiperLan 2, or any other protocol for any point-to-point wireless link or network. These wireless protocols are designed to provide high bandwidth allocation while offering flexibility.
Unfortunately, wireless networks are particularly susceptible to unauthorized intrusion and malicious attacks due to the public nature of the radio bands used in enterprise networks. While some intruders are searching for free Internet access, others are intent on gaining access to an enterprise network for malicious purposes. These malicious purposes range from stealing and damaging data to disrupting legitimate communication.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.